Coping With Me
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Long awaited sequel to Coping With Fame, but works alone. Katie and Oliver are finally married, but does the course of true love run smoothly? with a baby on the way, Katie's hiding things Oliver's desperate to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_**Hello, i'm back with the as-yet-unnamed sequel to Coping With Fame. **_

_**And I want you to tell me if you liked this. Please, please, please let me know**_

-x-

_**-Eoin Malan - **_

_New season, new league and new opponents. _

The IQC had been working on opening new leagues across the world, moving along and being weird in general, trying to generate new revenue, because we were about to be hosting the Quidditch nation's cup - like the world cup, but only in the northern hemisphere, and all of our stadiums were in need of new facilities.

Danny, Oliver and I had been working hard for the local Quidditch-endorsed charities - we were the English poster boys for the sport and we were extremely proud of the fact that everyone was so willing to… well, for want of better phrasing, _pay for our services. _

We were at our first England training session for the new season - the team had come together and we were all set and ready for the epic workout we'd be getting - the local teams were no match for countries such as Ireland, France, Lithuania and Bulgaria. We weren't terrified of them, we were easily better than at least three quarters of the teams involved in this trophy.

At this point in time, we'd been running laps for about two hours and it had started to pour down with rain as only the weather in England could. We'd been running. Running in the rain. Our coach blew his whistle to get us to stop, and I skidded to a halt, narrowly avoiding crashing into Oliver's back by trying to step sideways mid-slide.

As usual, my luck didn't hold out, and I ended up careering face-first into the ground and skidding about thirty feet on my face, coming to rest about six inches from Oliver's feet. So it wasn't thirty feet then. More like five.

I looked up at him.

"Fuck you, Oliver Wood." He smirked down at me in that way that only Ollie Wood could. His lips curved up slightly but it was his eyes that told the full story - he was genuinely excited to have pissed me off.

"Ah, fuck yourself, Mr. Malan." He offers me his hand and I take it, pulling him down into the mud to lay beside me. "I don't like you." He wipes the mud from his face and looks at me.

"I know," I jumped to my feet and he rose too, shaking his head at me.

"Can't believe you'd do that."

"Well. I was in the mud. You looked like you could do with it's _cleansing properties…_" He laughed again, shaking the mud from his hair. "How's Katie?"

"Pregnant. Very pregnant, to be honest with you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand, cleaning myself off within about three seconds and turning to brandish the Holly and Unicorn hair contraption at Oliver.

"Don't you point that thing at me, Eoin." He laughed and looked at me, cocking his head slightly.

"What's up?" I knew the conversation was going to shift very, very quickly, and I wasn't sure if I liked the way the tone sounded. "Something wrong?"

"Uh…" He looked at me for the longest second and then let out a sigh. "What was it like when Calli had Amber?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did she get really distant? Katie's not well, I don't think, but she won't let me in, Eoin… she keeps going to Molly and George… and I'm scared I'm losing her."

I hadn't seen her in a while, I had to admit, but it had been tough for Cal' to get around when she was that far gone, to be honest. I made a mental note to talk to Danny, and make sure he went to see her, to try find out what the problem was, and then I looked into Oliver's face. He looked exhausted with worry, and I couldn't blame him.

"Ollie… you won't lose her." _But I wasn't completely sure_.

I looked at him, and I knew he didn't exactly trust what I was saying either - not that I could blame him - he would have seen firsthand what she was like. I was just getting hearsay.

"But… I just can't seem to get through to her." He muttered as we started to walk back to our brooms. He kept his eyes to the floor and a dark blush was creeping onto his face. "I feel like I'm failing her… like I've done something so wrong-"

"I'm sure you haven't, Ollie." He looked at me sideways and I broke contact with his eyes to look down at the floor myself. His gaze was intense and I was slightly unnerved by it, but it wasn't the usual, content gaze I got from Oliver.

He was helpless and confused and I honestly felt as though he would break if I pushed the question any further.

So naturally, I pushed it.

"What is it then, Ollie?" I asked eventually, and he simply looked at me, considered it for a minute and turned away.

"She's…" He mumbled the last part of the sentence and I frowned slightly.

"Sorry, Ollie?" He looked up at me and frowned darkly.

"She…" He blushed and looked down at the shirt in his hands, "She hasn't slept in the same bed as me for a week." He swallowed and carried on, "She won't let me touch her, and she won't let me do anything for her, and-"

"Don't panic." I laid my hands on his shoulders because he was clearly panicking. "Calm down." I paused and looked at him, "Come with me to lunch, we can talk, yeah?"

"Right." He nodded, then looked into his bag. "Right." He seemed to repeating it to himself, focussed on vanishing all his stuff back home and then he looked up at me and swallowed, loudly and obviously, blushing dark and avoiding my eye.

I looked at Oliver for the longest time and tried to work out what, or perhaps more importantly, why Katie would be hiding something from him. His fingers kept flicking the knife and fork in front of him - we had ordered some decent hot food for lunch, and he seemed to be totally unnerved.

"She's never been like this, Eoin." He frowned and looked up at me, "She's just closed off, and… it's just…" He bowed his head.

"Oliver… she might…" I went bright red, I knew - because my face was burning hot, and I looked down at the tablecloth. "She might have good reason for it."

_Because her body's betraying her. Because she can see the signs. Because I've seen it all before. Because Calli went through the same thing. Because… _

"What do you think, Eoin?" He looked at me and I frowned darkly. "Please… it's not easy not knowing, you know."

"I don't know what to say, Ollie… I'm not a healer… I couldn't tell you what was wrong…"

The look on his face was pretty certain I was lying. But to be honest, from what I could work out, this was Katie's story to tell, and she didn't seem to want to tell it until she understood it perfectly herself. He watched me for another half a minute, then put his head down and started shovelling the food into his mouth.

Oliver's coping mechanism was quite obvious to anyone that cared to look, really - he ate. And he ate, and he ate, and then he worked out in the gym to make sure he didn't put on fat, and it was all muscle… and Merlin, he was irritating when he was like this. He never seemed to be strong enough to handle anything to do with Katie on his own.

She was everything to him, and it literally broke him in two when he couldn't be as close to her as he wanted. When she wouldn't let him in, it hurt him, it hurt his friends and it hurt the team. Katie was the sort of person who let emotions rule her, and when she couldn't cope, she bottled them up and shut herself off.

Oliver had to watch it. Oliver had to be the one who sat and listened and broke down when she wasn't around because he couldn't cope with being the one that had to shoulder the responsibility and he had to look after her when she refused to let him be near her.

"I'm gonna go home." Oliver muttered after almost twenty minutes of an awkward silence between us, handed me a fistful of galleons and rose from his chair, put his jacket on, and strode purposefully out of the restaurant.

I watched him out of the window as he looked up into the sky, adjusted his black denim jacket, rolled his shoulders to try and stave off the rain and twisted into apparition. I stared after him for a long minute, before realising my fork had fallen into my lap and left mashed potato in an extremely dodgy position on my lap.

"Fuck." I muttered, before frantically wiping it away from my jeans. I sighed, left the right money on the table, and left in the same fashion my best mate had done, only moments before.

~...~

-x-

_**A/N: SO. **_

_**One – Please review. You're all fantastic and I love ALL of my readers. PLEASE review so I know you love me too!**_

_**Two – If you've got any wicked names for the new sequel, can you let me know. Titles are SO hard... *eep* **_

_**Three- Stick around –**_

_**Now, remember the following: I LOVE YOU ALL (but not in a creepy way)**_

_**Love ya**_

_**xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing, again!**_

_**Hello, *cowers* Lostmidtranslation here, on location and cowering in a corner. Please don't kill me. I'm pretty sad that it's been so long since i've updated. I feel rotten. I've been busy and ill and uninspired. HOWEVER. This is back, and hopefully, totally *bangin* . **_

_**And I want you to tell me if you liked this. Please, please, please let me know. If you're annoyed at the gap between updates, please let me know, JUST REVIEW! Hahaha ...**_

-x-

_**Oliver Wood **_

I stepped out into the rain and tried not to let my chest hurt. Damn him, damn her and damn everything that was going on in the world right now. I knew I should keep trying with Katie, but honestly, she was making it hard for me to concentrate on the rest of my world. Who was I trying to kid? She _was_ my fucking world.

"_Selfish bastard," _I muttered, shaking my head at myself, unimpressed and annoyed at my idiocy. I was sure Katie was in need of help, and even though she wouldn't let me in, I had to help her out.

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I twisted into apparition and landed in the pouring rain outside our home. _Typical. _All the lights bar one were off, and I supposed Katie was up there, in the bathroom, cleaning her teeth obsessively, or something like that.

In all the years I'd know Katie, it'd taken me until about five weeks ago to realise she was weird… I mean.. she was weird, I know, but she was extremely weird, you know? I didn't doubt that I loved her in a billion different ways, and I would never, ever stop loving her, but she was… odd.

"Katie, you in?" I called softly into the hallway as I pushed our front door open and charmed it shut. There was a shout of pain and I went completely berserk. If I thought she was in danger, I would go insane… and right now, I thought she was in a lot of pain.

I felt myself tearing at my jacket, shouting loudly, swearing as I tripped and stumbled on the third-stair-from-the-bottom.

"Merlin, Katie, are you-"

I went silent as I saw her, feeling the blood drain from my face, as I watched her kneeling in the bathroom, tears all over her face, blood pooled all around her, screaming in pain and crying her eyes out.

"Go away-" She sniffed without looking up. "Go away!"

"No, Katie!" I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, lifted her from the floor and into my arms. "God, I… what do I do?" I felt myself panting as she screamed in pain again. I kissed the top of her head as I tried to calm her down. There were tears all over my face, mine, blood on my hands, hers, Merlin, everything was everywhere. "Katie, sweetheart… what do I do?" I forced her to look at me, as I carried her to bed and laid her down on the covers. She moaned over my words, "Please, Katie, I need to help you-"

"It hurts, Ollie…" She sobbed, "I don't know what's going on… and it hurts-" Her breath was slow and she swallowed hard, sniffing. "It hurts…"

"I know, sweetheart…" I stroked her hair from her face as she cried harder and tried to pull herself into a sitting position. "It's OK." I held her hand for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Ollie…" She went pale and shut her eyes for a long minute. I took her hand and squeezed it hard, her eyes flew open and she looked at me. "I need to get to a hospital."

Not again.

Please, not again. Not Katie. Not now… not when I'd finally got her and we were happy, and we were going to be together forever, and we were going to have a kid. She drifted in and out of consciousness as I carried her into St. Mungo's, having apparated straight there, and Chris grabbed her quickly and whisked her away from me.

_Again. _Every time I get close to being with her, every time I get to be with her and feel like my life is perfect again, that my life was finally becoming stable and certain and comfortable with the pair of us together, something punched me in the stomach. We lost it. Everything crumbled and-

"Mr Wood?" My eyes rocketed to the doorway, "Katie's awake. Would you like to come and see her?"

I nodded mutely and rose, following her, my every step leaving me more and more hollow, something falling out of my heart with every movement I made.

"Oliver?" Katie was sitting half-upright, looking pale and terrified. "I'm sorry…" and she burst into tears. My hands flew to cup her face and I kissed her, hard, never considering why she was apologising.

"It's alright as long as you're okay… I don't care, as long as you're alright, Katie-"

"I… I think… the-the-" She indicated her stomach and there was a _thunk_ of realisation in my head. _The baby_. "I think… I think something…h-happened-"

"You've got to understand, Katie, that doesn't matter to me right now." she looked as though she was going to faint any second from now, and she had to know before I lost her to unconsciousness again. She had to know I loved her with everything I had.

"What-" Her eyes widened and she frowned at me, "Don't you-" I kissed her forehead again, then silenced her with my lips, and I think she got my point.

"I was terrified for you, Katie," _as usual, _"What on earth would I have done without you?" I let my fingers run down her upper arm and she leaned against me, tears still pouring from her eyes, her arms wrapping around me as I wrapped mine back around hers.

She breathed shakily for a long time, then, as I started to slide my hand up and down her arm softly, her breathing slowed and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

She breathed heavily, her face contorted in pain and her eyes scrunched up as though she was trying to demolish every feeling of pain through her. I leaned over and gently pressed her my lips to hers, her fingers gripping my wrist a little tighter and a smile curving her mouth as I pulled away and say back, sniffing back tears.

I don't think I genuinely cared what happened next, as long as she was alright. As long as she was there to lay in bed beside me at night, so I could hold her and feel her and look after her and be with her.

Until she was up and about, and alright, and we could talk properly, I decided I would be there for her all the time. I could hardly bear to leave her to sleep right now.

I was terrified of losing her, and I don't know what on earth I'd do if it came to that.

~...~

-x-

_**A/N: SO. I'm sorry it's short, I suck at life. **_

_**One – Please review. You're all fantastic and I love ALL of my readers. PLEASE review so I know you love me too!**_

_**Two – If you want to know what i've "really" been doing all the way through this gap, check out the harry potter fics i've got up and am updating regularly - "For Who You Are" (in-progress) and "Swing,Swing" (Now complete, from about 6 weeks ago) *eep* **_

_**Three- Stick around – Please. I'll be back with more – how could I leave you like this!?**_

_**Now, remember the following: I LOVE YOU ALL (but not in a creepy way)**_

_**Love ya**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
